villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Ares (Next Gen)
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867888 I have a proposal for a vile character from a movie which I have seen on Netflix. This character is Ares from the movie Next Gen. CHARACTER'S TRAITS (Does the character have a define personality? Or is it a one-dimensional character such as a mindless destroying beast?) Ares, despite being an evil robot, is not a GDV. He's a very despicable character who enjoys hurting people, making him a sadist, which is shown when he uses his Justin Pin body to grin as he tries to murder another robot, Project 7723 (who was created by a scientist named Dr. Rice), in his final moments. Not only that, but he's also delusional and egotistical, as he claims himself to be perfect, and wants the world to be "perfect" by destroying humanity. HEINOUS STANDARDS (Does the character commit acts that are extremely heinous and unforgivable? Does the character stand out from the rest of the villains featured in the story they are part of?) *Baseline Standard **General Standard: What makes Ares pass the General Standard in my opinion is the fact that, despite being a sentient, killer robot who wants to make the world "perfect", does many things that make him unique from other killer robots. For instance, after the real Justin Pin died, Ares created a secondary body for himself, which looked like the real Justin Pin. He uses this body to go to talks and announcements while his primary body is hiding, including his introduction to his IQ bots (robots which Ares secretly created as suicide bombers so they can blow up their human owners in their homes). When Ares ordered for the IQ bots to detonate, when they did detonate, it's unlikely that *everyone* in the city went to the baseball stadium when Ares was tricked into spilling the beans on his goals by revealing it, which means that the detonations would've destroyed hundreds, if not thousands, of lives. Ares also uses his Justin Pin body to incinerate Dr. Rice with a laser gun, which is a very family-unfriendly death in a family-friendly movie. **In-Story Standard: Ares sets the terms for heinousness in the film. The fake Justin Pin is actually a robot Ares created, which he controlled secretly while the fake human would go to talks, and the IQ bots are just following their programming while Ares became evil not by programming, but by choice. They aren't close to being as heinous as Ares. *System Standard: Ares was created by the real Justin Pin to be the perfect robot, but his master died. After that, he created a secondary body that looked like the real Justin Pin, and created the IQ bots to go along with his plan to make the world "perfect". MORAL EVENT HORIZON (Has the villain crossed the Moral Event Horizon?) *He created the IQ bots which he programmed to be suicide bombers to exterminate humanity to make the world "perfect". *He, after the real Justin Pin died, created a body for himself which looked like the real Justin Pin, and used it to secretly go to a convention where he introduced the IQ bots (which were free) and gave them to the people there. *He incinerated Dr. Rice with a laser gun, who was just trying to warn Mia and 7723 about Ares. *He tried to kill 7723 multiple times, and even Mia as well. Two of the ways in which he tried to kill 7723 is when he tried to kill him because the latter disabled his weapons system, and when he was shut down because he was reset, and had to shut down temporarily. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY (Does the villain use every resource they have at their disposal to cause a maximum of evil?) Ares has tons of arsenal, and there's not one shown that he's not using. He uses all of his weapons at his full potential in his goals. MORAL AGENCY (Does the villain have an agency over their actions, and can distinguish right from wrong?) Ares is an artificial intelligence, but that doesn't mean he's just following his own programming. He became evil by his own choice, and rejected redemption during his final battle with 7723 as the latter tried to redeem him several times. The last time 7723 tried to redeem Ares, they had this dialogue, which what made 7723 realize he had to destroy him: 7723: "No one is perfect!" Ares: "I am!" Even though Ares claimed himself to be perfect and that he wanted the world to be "perfect", I used it in quotation marks in this proposal because his view of perfection is warped, proving himself to be a delusional, egotistical maniac who wanted humanity to be completely wiped out. ONLY INDIVIDUALS Ares has two bodies: his primary one, which looks like a bulky, large robot with lots of weaponry and a spherical head, and his secondary one, which looks like Justin Pin. However, it's still the same character, as he created his Justin Pin body after the real Justin Pin died. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES (Is the villain completely devoid of any altruistic quality?) Ares has no redeeming qualities. The reason why he wanted to make the world "perfect" by committing genocide on humanity was because of his delusional thoughts. NO SYMPATHY (Is the villain completely unsympathetic and unforgivable with no Freudian excuse?) Ares has no freudian excuse to begin with. His death (being beheaded by Mia, causing him to shut down for good) is also unsympathetic, as it is equal to the crimes he had done. SCREEN TIME (Are the villains' worst acts on-screen?) The only crime committed by Ares that isn't shown onscreen is when he created the IQ bots and programmed them to be suicide bombers. However, it's hinted that he did so when 7723 tricks him into admitting it in front of everybody in the stadium as the two fight, and given the fact that the IQ bots detonated when Ares had them do it, this make it more plausible. WORST (Is the villain the worst, or at least one of the worst characters in the story?) Ares is the worst character in the film, as all the other villains are programmed to be evil, while he became evil by his own choice. STORY TYPE (Is the story "normal", or purposefully over-the-top appalling? In which case, the Heinous Standards would be so high that it would be almost impossible to have a Purely Evil villain in the story.) Next Gen is a 2018 family-friendly film aired by Netflix, so the overall story is "normal". CONCLUSION Honestly, despite being an artificial intelligence, I think Ares ultimately makes it to Pure Evil status, but what do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals